Escaping from the Horrors
by Hisoku Izanaki
Summary: In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; Usa. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! The full summary is in the first chapter, since it's too long! Rating will go up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary which I said I'd continue:

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana _

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

-The beginning-

Alfred sighed as he browsed through Japanese history on the computer, Mattie had suggested the he find out more information about his mom's country - or _Okaa-san_ as Alfred dubbed Kiku.

Just great, everything's boring, why couldn't have his mom been American? It'd make everything easier! And that would go the same for his dad! Other than learning - trying to learn history - he also knew some rude Japanese! Of course, his mom would pinch his ear when he used any.

He found something labeled "U.S.A" and, of course, clicked on it. It told about a Japanese city which named itself after America for trading reasons (it's actually named after a shrine, you know how he is).

He suddenly had an idea; (which is rare, considering it's Alfred we're talking about) he could go to U.S.A! Yeah, explore a city which is like basically, named after the best country in the fucking world!

But first, he'd have to get other people with him to bask in the glory of this city! His phone had buzzed, he had gotten a text from Danny (real name "Mathias" but Alfred can't pronounce it) one of his best friends along with Gilbo, or his real name, Gilbert.

_Yo, bby I plled sym duhnishes o of mah pnts wnt sym?_

Alfred nodded as he read the text, he's probably the only normal one in the group. Danny and Gilbo are both weirdos, he sighed and texted back.

_U drunk bro?_

_Nej, I plled sym dnshs oi of mhy pts_

_And leave to Danny to forget punc- or whatever it's called._

_Bro, ur drunk go home._

_Bby plz I'm riding aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa battery_

Alfred nodded and then rolled his eyes. _You can't ride a battery - you ride a giant battery!_

_Is it a giant 1?_

_Wiuts dut_

_What?_

_Sme1 z taykn mah tuxter buye_

Well, then, he wouldn't let Danny forget this in a long-shot! He got blackmail information! But then, Danny is frequently drunk, so, that wouldn't really work!

Alfred sighed and went downstairs to talk to his mom. "Hey! _Okaa-san_!"

Kiku turned from a book he was reading. "Yes, _Mosuko_?"

Alfred had previously told his mom to address him as "_Mosuko_".

He nodded and began to talk, "you see, I was researching about Japan." Kiku nodded in approval, "I see, and?"

Alfred did a coy smile, "annnd I found a place named U.S.A.. Annnd I was wondering of we and a few others could visit!"

Kiku sighed and then nodded. "I see, it's a definite possibility that we can go.. I'll check with my work.."

Alfred nodded and then hugged Kiku. "Thanks _Okaa-san_! You're the best!" He instantly got pushed off. "Ahh, please refrain from making contact with me.."

Alfred just nodded and danced around. "This is going to be awesome! We're going to visit city - which is like the mini version of the best country in the world - with a few others!"

Kiku nodded, "Alfred, please keep in mind that we will only be able to pay for ourselves.."

Alfred pouted a little but then started dancing again. "Whateves!"

-Mathais two hours before-

Mathias did a cocky grin as he headed to the nearest bar, yup, he's going to drink a shit load and no one would stop him. Nobody at all, he headed to this oh-so-familiar bar and sat on a stool.

"The usual, Samuel!"

Samuel Hetaferson, his favourite bartender. A very polite man who'd save the best beers for Mathias himself, yup, the good Danish stuff. Not the American piss which Alfred had called (outrageously in Mathias' opinion), "heroic and good for fuel!"

"So, load meeeee up!"

Samuel nodded, "of course. Here, let me get it, I know I put it somewhere here.." His now normal toned talking had turned into a series of mumbles and attempts to find those bottles. Finally he bent down and found the hidden bottles. The title read "Black Mermaid" and had a strong scent. Samuel had given the bottle in exchange for his fair share of money.

"HEY! BOY! BEER!" A man, clearly drunk out if his minds had called that very phrase. Mathias jumped a little because he's not as manly as he proclaims (in fact; Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias have all been little girls who wish to wear sparkly tutus. They won't admit that - it would be normal if they actually did want to.) his jumping led to the bottle thumping the edge of the counter ("fuck you" in bottle language) and Mathias giving a concerned look for the beer.

"Hey," Mathias said as he inspected the beer bottle, looking closely "-why-" He stopped himself and looked around, everyone seemed to be a little jumpy from that yell, so when Mathias broke the silence and said "hey," people started staring at him.

In return he simply shrugged and deemed the bottle drinkable (the bottle now saying a string of swear words by making the liquid inside whirl around, common bottle language which no one had bothered trying with) he plopped off the cork on the top by banging the bottle on the counter (bottle language, people). His nasty and common actions had made the bottle spill some of it's heavenly liquids. But, he decided not to start gasping and took a sip from the bottle.

In moments, he will quickly render a drunken state which would lead to a series of drunk texts sent to Alfred and that old lady who works at the convenience store, her crooked nose was always a sight to see. She of course, would find pleasure in bad attempts to flirt with him and decided that he'd like to call her; so she simply registered herself on his phone. She would never compare with the perfections of a goddess which was finely made on his beloved crush.

Although, Mathias would never tell Astrid that. The young Greenlandic would simply shrug, nod and then mutter a swift, "thank you." And Mathias had now shown her that he's a creepy stalker. Although, Mathias and his brothers were never on good terms with her, all throughout their childhood she'd be left out and made fun of. All because she's a girl, but, only to find out that in due time she'd grow up to be a long haired, evil, sadistic, flat chested and grown up women. Well, not a women nor grown up, she still gets considered a kid, well, Mathias and his other brothers; Tino; Berwald; Lukas and Emil.

They consider themselves the Nordics just because they're from separate countries.

Lukas and Emil have the same mother, Berwald, Tino and Mathias; the same dad. Their dad had split them up and sent them to separate countries, Mathias stayed with his dad in Denmark whilst Berwald had went with his aunt to Sweden and Tino had went with his uncle to Finland. Lukas was born in Norway with his mom and dad, a few years later they had moved to Iceland where Emil was born. A few years later, their dad had passed away and they had moved back to Norway. Emil got left behind with his grandpa in Iceland to continue his education. Mathias, Tino and Berwald's dad had already lost his wife, after the birth of Tino, she died by cancer. Now, while Mathias and his dad were in Denmark; they had a spontaneous idea of going to visit Tino and Berwald in their respective countries. But, they had somehow landed in Norway instead, there, Mathias had met Lukas and Mathias decided that Lukas is a bitch. Mathias had met Lukas' mom, which led to a dinner, which led to Mathias' dad to falling in love, which led to a marriage and reuniting the brothers. Till then, Mathias, Berwald, Tino, Lukas and Emil had became brothers. The Nordics, specifically.

Mathias, in all that confusion, had somehow met Astrid. She'd been staying in Denmark for a while and when Mathias' dad had re-married; she was forced to come to Denmark and stay for some more. The brothers had decided that girls are nasty and constantly teased her, she responded by throwing mud at Tino. She, though, had moved back to Greenland and sent a letter which consisted of bad drawings of people sticking their tongues out. Mathias had licked the letter thinking she'd get licked if he did. Luckily, the crayons weren't toxic.

Then, Mathias moved to America for his education, met Alfred in University and became good friends. Then, he got a letter saying that Astrid was coming for her education, too. Which led to falling in love and all that crappy shit.

(A/N)

Whew, that took long, in the next few chapters I'll write about Astrid, Angelica, Jett and Matthew! I'll also explain more of Alfred's background, probably in the 2nd chapter...

And of course, please review because that gives me motivation! Also, please tell me if I should continue!

I don't own Hetalia, only the plot and the Greenland O. C. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

And I also forgot to mention this; since it is based off a role-play; of course there'd be O. C's..

Aha! Please spot out my mistakes if you find one! And yes, I am looking for a beta...


	2. The past, revisited

Summary which I said I'd continue:

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

-Start-

_Kiku placed a jet black strand behind his ear, he took a sip of coffee and then glanced at the laptop screen. Doing some research on his project which consisted of a basic platform called; Anime. Kiku had been drawing for years and got accepted in a top university in Japan for arts/animation. He had decided to look at some references of expressive poses and detailed hair at the time._

_The eyes came relatively easy, a few sparkles there and longer eyelashes to add personality. Sharp, narrow eyes for those strong and silents - make them slightly bigger and add an extra layer of eyelashes and a women is made._

_The body first came as a problem; they looked old school; not appealing for kids who have "good graphics" on their Anime requirement list. But, that soon got fixed, after making the proportions more sensible and realistic. Kiku had been proud of the changes made and how much better it looked._

_Hair, is probably what he continued to struggle on, his style is too weird. He wanted to balance his genres between Shoujo and Shounen with a small piece of Horror. That, probably became the hardest thing because usually when he drew hair - they totally made the character loose character. Kiku then would make a face, add hair, sigh and start over, ruining a perfect face with the wrong hair type._

_He had defiantly tried to convince that his style was acceptable to many people - mostly himself. But, that always came off as a fail and he tried to find new ways to make his hair more.."acceptable".._

_And then came expressive poses, the expression would be off and make the character look confusing, bent legs and graceful, gentle arms which curve slightly; all ruined by the facial expression; a dull unappeased look would grace - adorn that face. In other cases it was the body, a happy, cheerful face, a slight grin and raised eyebrows - contemplating would be a straight, stale and strict posture._

_He couldn't help it himself, he was never one for emotions himself and never prided on being a person with expression._

_Thus, he had traveled to a café and began scrolling through his laptop, sipping the coffee and trying to fix his hairs which had gotten messed from all that stress._

_At the same time - a Brit was visiting Japan with an old Chinese friend. Said man is Yao Wang, the Brit, Arthur Kirkland; was here with Yao to relax and all. Yao also wanted to visit a family friend's son; Honda; the only thing Arthur honestly processed when he was listening about the boy. Yao was taking to so quickly as if he's on a gameshow, "-and he had the chubbiest little cheeks, aru! He'd say 'konnichiwa' with this plain expression but he had the biggest eyes! And, oh, I feel so old compared to him~! He has really grown - I look like an old man in comparison! Oh, but is he grown! Mature and handsome.. And," he gave Arthur a suggestive nudge,"-he's gay," Yao quietly whispered to Arthur._

_Arthur sputtered a bit but regained his words, "w-what? Yao! Bloody hell! I'm not here for your 'dates'! I have a bloody fiancé!"_

_Yao did a slight nod, "I know... But-," he started taking in a quiet tone, "-Michelle has became - is - quite cold.." Arthur just simply shook his head and frowned, "old chap, she's as beautiful as a daisy and sweet as a fairy cake! Cold my arse."_

_Yao decided to shake his head with a frown but quickly lightened up. "Follow me, aru! There are many wonders here!" He said as he tugged Arthur away at a fast pace. "Hey! Wait up there!" He said as he got tugged away, his emotion slightly lightening up along with Yao._

_Yao's parents were immigrants from China and moved to England when Yao was at the age of ten. Arthur and Yao and quickly bonded and formed a friendship which would last for years to come. At age fifteen, Arthur had fell in love with a women named Michelle. She had slight German roots, at first, Yao, Emily and Aleksander - two other friends he met - were filled with happiness - Aleksander didn't show it as much. But, Emily, Aleksander and Yao suddenly became filled with doubt, Michelle had a thing for acting sweet and nice and then going cold in a span of few minutes. Arthur had fell for that simple trick, allowing Michelle to be cold get away with it. Aleksander got suspicious quickly and told Arthur to stay on edge. Emily had told Arthur some signs of a bad relationship, she was stuttering nervously and looked on tears - as she always did and Yao spied on Michelle and would report to Arthur of his findings._

_In the end, it didn't work out, the relationship continued and Aleksander simply bowed his head on shame. Emily tried to stop the flow of tears and hid her quivering lips by pulling her shirt up to cover her lips - a method which Arthur never really liked. Yao tried to convince him one last time but it didn't work._

_Three years later, Aleksander joined the army in England, and met a Russian girl name Monika while he went back to Russia for a little. Monika came back with him as they developed a relationship, one which Emily, Arthur and Yao both liked. In that three year span, Emily had simply decided to envelope herself in health and took courses for being a nurse. Yao and Arthur took law and started off excellent. Then, a year later, Aleksander and Monika moved from Liverpool to the live city of London and Emily had went to Ireland for a better experience for her job and education purposes. Yao stayed with Arthur; and they all kept contact with each other. They wrote letters and sometimes even met up._

_Now, everyone had aged up to twenty-five, everyone doing well. Emily had became a nurse and met a man named Lance, they married, and the wedding was grand. Aleksander and Monika had also married, Arthur became the best man and Yao became the old man. Monika wanted Emily as the bridesmaid, Emily was tearing up when she'd heard the news._

_And of course, Yao and Arthur stuck together and they became great lawyers!_

_And now, they're visiting Japan, while Yao was dragging Arthur, he had found something or someone and quickly jumped up. Dragging Arthur with more force, "I found him, aru~!" Yao happily said as he pulled Arthur to a café. "Bloody hell! Control yourself!" Arthur said while he tried to remove himself from Yao's tight grasp._

_"Arthur! Just wait and see~!" He happily said again as he forced Arthur inside the café, seeing a man with short black hair look up, he looked quite stressed at it._

_"Yao?" The man said in realization, "it's you." The man said, more sure of his earlier statement._

_"Kiku, aru!" Yao happily said and tugged on Arthur to follow while he danced to "Kiku's" table, Arthur managed to stumble a little but regained his straight, gentlemen posture._

_Yao then pointed to Arthur, "this is him! The one I was talking about, aru~!" Kiku turned to Arthur and nodded, "ah... Konnichiwa, Arthur-san.." Kiku trailed off, waiting for the answer._

_"Oh! Ah! Yes, hello," Arthur said in realization, as he had got in a little trance. Yao hid his squeal and did a little clap, making him seem like a girl. "Let's get to it, aru~!" Kiku nodded and Arthur pulled out a seat from under the coffee table._

_Yao did the same and placed his hand on Kiku's, Kiku quickly snapping his hands back. "Ah, please refrain from making cont- Ah. Where are my manners?" He turned to Arthur, "my name is Honda Kiku, I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking."_

_Arthur nodded and extended his hand, "pleased to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland, Yao is rather fond of you and you seem like a fine chap."_

_Kiku quickly shook his hand and quickly brought his hand back to the laptop. "I'm glad, hopefully we can be friends," he said, not really knowing what to say._

...Back to reality..

Alfred walked into the hotel building and walked to the counter, "could you buzz me to Matthew Bonnefoy Williams?" He said as he pressed his hands on the (bullet proof) screen which separated them, tilting his head a little. The secretary; a women who's a belly sticking out of her shirt; indicating she's somewhat plump; nodded. "Sure, and, what's your name?" She said as she typed a few things on the computer in front of her, nodded and then pressed the phone to her ear.

"Alfred Franklin Honda Kirkland," he said with a proud grin and jabbed his thumb to point at himself (Alfred is the type to stab himself in the eye, cry about it and then blame it on an imaginary villain). The women gave a fake smile and pressed a few numbers on the key pad for the phone numbers. The phone let out a small buzz but completely got intercepted by a majestic, "hello?"

Matthew Bonnefoy Williams, one of the people to actually remember Alfred's over welming name and sound so angelic when saying it. Matthew, a cute little Canadian, Alfred had met while he was as child. Matthew lives in Canada, but, stays in America from time to time.

Even then, they'd managed to keep a healthy relationship which Alfred takes pride in.

"Yes, okay, I'll open the door for him," she said as she gestured for Alfred to go on, pressing a button in which made the door that separate him and his lover, open.

Alfred flashed a smile and walked out of the lobby to the building, he walked down the hall and then stopped at the elevator. Clicking a button near the entrance of the elevator to signal he's going up. Alfred waited a moment, drumming his fingers on wall, but the elevator door opened and he stepped inside.

Inside, there was a thin women with two children, a man in a suit and girl with a ripped and torn dress, her mascara turned into thick black lines as she cried. The women was trying to comfort her about something. The man stepped out.

"D'ya need help with anything?" He asked in a concerned tone, the girl quickly shook her head. Alfred frowned and then shoved his hands in his bomber jacket pockets, his hands returned with a tissue and Alfred held it out, "here."

The girl nodded and took the tissue, the women gave a sad smile and went back to comforting the girl. Speaking in a dialect which Alfred didn't understand, he made sure to keep the elevator open so they could step out. The girl, noticing his acts, nodded and stepped out with the women and small children.

Alfred made sure to click the button which indicated what level he's going to, level fourteen, room thirty-five.

The elevator started humming and he felt himself becoming lifted. He shoved his fingers in his ears to prevent them from getting plugged.

The elevator stopped, opened, and he stepped out, the elevator closed behind him. Alfred began walking down the hallway and knocked on the door, number thirty-five.

"A-Alfred?"

(A/N)

Second chapter~! This wasn't supposed to leave you at suspense, I just got tired. Don't worry~! You'll get some AmeCan next chapter! No smut, sorry~!

Remember, review, try to point out my mistakes and send your criticism/feedback~! It is all appreciated! I will reply as much as possible!

Flamers destiny:

1, I'll try to talk to them.

2, If that doesn't work, I'll have to delete your flame!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	3. A visit from no other

Summary which I said I'd continue:

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

* * *

"A-Alfred?" Matthew timidly (cutely in Alfred's opinion) said as he opened the door slightly and looked through the crack.

He got rewarded with a handsome grin and nod, "yup, baby; it's me!"

Matthew smiled shyly and opened the door fully, allowing Alfred to step in and slowly take off his shoes.

While Alfred was taking off his shoes, he peered over his shoulder and stared at Matthew, "how have you been? Mattie? Did ya' miss me?" He said with a grin, Matthew simply replied with a nod and slight blush, "oui, Alfred, I did miss you," he said with a giggle. Alfred blushed a little, he averted his attention back to taking off his shoes, "godamn it Mattie, you're so fucking cute!"

He suddenly removed his shoes and turned around, he enveloped Matthew with a big snuggle. Matthew let himself get hugged and blushed darker, "oh.. Alfred!" Matthew happily said as he got hugged, he looked up at Alfred, "o-okay, Alfred! You can let go now!" Alfred grinned and stepped back, stumbling a little over the shoes but regaining his posture, quickly.

Matthew looked up at him with a smile, "I did miss you! Even if it was only, what," Matthew started murmuring a few numbers, "-three weeks! For three weeks! What were you doing the whole time?" Matthew curiously said as he widened his eyes a little. Alfred replied with a chuckle, Matthew always had a thing for mysteries!

"Weelll, you see, Dad went on another cruise! And I had to help him pack 'n shit!" Alfred waved his hands around as he exclaimed his reason, "-and, god it was boring! Pack this! Put that there! Blah blah I'm stupid!" Alfred said in a mocking tone (somewhere, Arthur had an ongoing barrage of sneezes and hiccups), "-Mosuko, please calm down, you will brake t-that!" Alfred said, now sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "I mean, Okaa-san got really upset when he heard that Dad is going again!" Alfred exclaimed loudly as he threw his hands in the air - once again. "Like, dad, no, stahp, you finally came home!"

Matthew cocked his head somewhat, "what about Jett? Does he know...?" Matthew trailed off uncomfortably, Jett and Alfred have a fine relationship, but, Jett is living with Arthur and his divorced wife - Michelle Rockly.

Michelle is a touchy subject for Alfred - the few times she'd meet him was Michelle bashing the family - all three of them - Kiku (he got insulted the most), Arthur (he just got some, _"please take me back - you fool!_") and Alfred (_"You useless, stupid child! You ruined everything!"_).

Alfred shook his head, "nahhh! We 'avent told him, yet! I don't think...I shouldn't contact him anytime soon... She, took his cellphone.."

Matthew nodded, not wanting to push this subject any further, "oh..okay," he looked around uncomfortably and began walking to the small living room, Alfred following suit, Matthew turned around to face Alfred and motioned for Alfred to sit down. "Here, sit," he said as began to sit on the couch himself and Alfred quickly plopped on the couch (let's just say Matthew is going gracefully slow and Alfred sits like a tired elephant), "how - wait - no," Matthew tilted his head, "how are you?"

"Oh! Great! Even better with you~!" Alfred said with a suggestive voice.

"Alfred.. Not now; I just cleaned."

He got rewarded with a pout and slight whimper, the American tried his best puppy dog face, the Canadian just gave a stern expression which had topped with a raised eyebrow.

Alfred - 0 Matthew - 1

Alfred sighed and gave up (Alfred - 0 Matthew - 2) he laid down on the couch and rested his head on Matthew's lap. "Sooooo... I have something to tell you!" Alfred said excitedly as he jumped to his feet and kneeled in front of Matthew. "Mattie...will you," Matthew let out a excited giggle and nodded to edge him further, "come to Japan with a bunch 'o friends plus _Okaa-san_?" Matthew sighed and dropped his head in un-satisfaction, Alfred simply snickered (Alfred - 1 Matthew - 2) and pressed their noses together, "weeeeeell?"

Alfred said curiously as Matthew averted his eyes to the ground, "well what? I'm obviously," he grumbled a bit "-not going."

Alfred widened his blue eyes, "whaaat?" He the narrowed them slightly, "Mattie," he whined, "why nooooot?" He threw his hands up in expiration and leaned back, effectively managing to fall down and his back, roll around and then start whining.

"But, but you have to come!"

"Alfred," Matthew said with a sharp intake of breath "-that was not funny! I thought you were going to actu-"

"Propose? Naaaah! I'm going to get married when I'm," he counted on his fingers, "-erm - fourteen-ny five!" Alfred happily said, but only got responded with a giggle from Matthew, "-Al - it's forty-five not fourteen-ny or whatever you said," he said with a soft sigh.

(Alfred - 1 Matthew - 3)

The American (who is still on the ground) sat up and gripped Matthew's thighs. "Mattie~! I'm trying - at least!"

_Yeah, right, I don't give two shits about math_.

"Oh, well, you tried, at least."

_More like; I'm too lazy to find what's after twenty._

"Yeah! Exactly! Try, try, try~! Like me!"

_Yeah, try to be as awesome as me!_

"Alfred, we all try, I try very hard during hockey."

_Alfred, don't forgot my exceptional hockey skills and how if I "tried"; I can turn you into a pile of mush._

"Yeah, but, hockey is just natural 'cuz you're Canadian! But, I'm good at a lot of things besides football - despite being American!"

_Hockey, shmockey, sugar pops I've been playing rough sports and competing in fighting competitions all my life!_

"Oh? Really? Does that include your over-consumption of greasy foods?"

_You forgot to mention all the eating contests which you took, they probably said you were too skilled to qualify._

"Maaaaatie! You know that I don't understand big words!"

_..You win.._

Alfred - 1 Matthew - 4

"Fine. Fine, I'm sorry," Matthew outstretched his arms "-here - give me a hug!"

_Good, but I love you~!_

"Okay!" He enthusiastically said as he jumped on Matthew and gave a big bear hug.

_D'aww! I love you too~!_

The hug got quickly intercepted by Alfred pulling back, his blue eyes rivalling the bright blue sky. "So, you're coming, right?" Matthew let out a sigh and ran a hand through his light blond hair, "I guess, I'd like to come.." He trailed off, hoping Alfred would understand - he instead got a nod from the excited (a lesson about reading between the lines would help greatly) American, "I'll have to check around, though. Papa is expecting me to visit him and I have other stuff to take care off-"

"-great! You're coming! I'm paying for yours and _Okaa-san's_ ticket~!" Alfred interrupted (those lessons are gleaming brighter than gold) and jumped up. "So! It'll be the best thing ever!" He said as he planted a kiss on Matthew's lips! "A city in Japan - named after the best country in the world!"

Matthew tilted his head, his long lock following the direction of his head. Making Matthew look even more adorable, "Al-"

He got cut off by another kiss, a little more forceful one at it. "Mmoh!" Alfred sat beside Matthew and instantly pulled the young Canadian in his lap. "You look so adorable with that face, Matthew~!" Al's voice had instantly grown more deep and husky, his eyes becoming darker and saliva gleaming on Alfred's lips.

Matthew frowned and pushed Alfred's face back, "no means no."

Alfred pouted and was about to retort - but - his phone suddenly started to ring.

_"Hello, it's the hero!"_

_"Alfred, how have you been, little brother?"_

_"Angmana.."_

(A/N)

Hah! You know as I previously/always have this "Angmana" in the summary! Well, here she is! All you know is that she's beloved.  
Which could be sarcasm..  
So, now, I'll be expanding on Al's and Angmana's relationship~! I'd love to hear any predictions of Angmana's and Alfred's relationship!  
Oh, and, this is my first time doing Matthew! So, um, sorry if he sucked.  
If you want, I could write a slight one shot on:  
Arthur, Aleksander, Yao and Emily's relationship.  
Alfred and Matthew.  
But, that's all up to you guys~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	4. Just a dab of pain

Summary which I said I'd continue:

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

* * *

Alfred sat patiently down, his mood now darkening somewhat. Matthew set a cup of coffee in front of Alfred and sat beside him.

He placed his hand on Alfred in a comforting motion and looked at him, concerned.

"A-Angmana..it's - why are you calling?"

"Eh~! Is it so wrong to call my _fratele mai mic_~?"

_Little brother_.

"...I don't think this is the reason."

"Well, you got me there - ooh~! Call me big sister in Japanese~! It sounds so cute~!"

"Are you purposely avoiding the main topic?"

A sigh, "I was trying to lighten up the mood...but, it looks like I can't. Arthur is, well, not coming back for a few...months."

Alfred cringed, Arthur was never around, always leaving and going somewhere.

"Oh, uh, okay.." He said in misery.

"But~! I'll be around and I heard you're going to Japan from your mom~! So, I'll also be coming! Isn't that great?"

Angelica Danilescu was Alfred's old babysitter, she'd always make Alfred happy and fill that gap whenever Arthur left. They got extremely close and people considered them as siblings. And, now, Angmana had grown up and became a women, as a secretary for the CEO of a huge company. She had became busy.

The nickname "Angmana," is a form of Romania and Angelica. At first, Alfred'd always call her "Romanian," earning a scold of "it's Angelica!" And, Angmana had formed.

"Yeah, of course, but, dad.." He trailed off, not knowing how to express his displeased attitude.

"Your father is busy..he recently called me.. I'm sorry.."

_He always is._

"It's okay.. Why don't we talk about something more fun! Yeah, you coming to Japan would top the awesomeness chart!"

He heard a slight giggle, "of course! Now, I have to hang up. _La revedere, fratele mai mic, obţine bine_."

_It's those lines..those same lines she'd say whenever she left._

_Goodbye, little brother, get well._

"Yeah, buh-bye!"

She hung up.

"Alfred,"Matthew said as Alfred set the phone down and let his arm drop by his side "-I'm sorry."

Alfred shook his head, "no it's okay, Mattie. It's no one's fault, not dad's, not yours, not mine. I just wish he'd stay." Alfred buried his face in his hands, "it's no big deal.."

Matthew nodded and placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek, "o-oh okay." Matthew buried his face in Alfred's neck. Inhaling the strong sent of musk. "I love you," Matthew said as he placed himself in Alfred's lap and nuzzled his neck. "I love you," he said as he peppered kissed on Alfred's strong jawline. "I love yo-"

"I love you, too, Mattie," Alfred wrapped his strong arms around Matthew's small frame and placed a kiss on Matthew's head. "You'll always make me feel better, Mattie, I love you." Matthew simply replied by looking up at Alfred and kissing his lips, Alfred returned the kiss with more force. The kiss suddenly turned into an intense make-out session. Matthew craning his neck for more of the kiss. Alfred licked Matthew's bottom lip for entrance which he quickly received and plunged into Matthew's soft and moist cavern. The Canadian moaned and clutched Alfred's shirt tightly. The writhing Matthew got his chest pushed more against his sexy penetrator. His nipples hardening instantly, the kiss quickly stopped as they both needed to breath.

"A-Alfred," Matthew moaned, his lips wet with saliva. Alfred's eyes had darkened to a navy colour as he began taking Matthew's shirt off, Matthew obliged and let him. Alfred quickly starting sucking on the hard, pert nipples. Rolling the nub around in his mouth and hand playing with the other. "Alfred, ooh~!" The pleasured man had moaned and arched his back, making Alfred bit down on the nipple. "A-aah~!" Matthew had called out in extreme pleasure as he tangled his delicate fingers in Alfred's hair.

Suddenly, a beautiful scene had gotten cut short by another phone call, the caller ID all too familiar.

"_M-Mosuko_?" Yes, it's his mom, Kiku, who'd actually thought that Arthur would stay for a while. "I-I'm sorry, but, he isn't-"

"I know."

Matthew, understanding the severity of the situation had moved off Alfred's lap. "Even I thought he'd stay..with us..this time."

Alfred heard a few sniffles, "I did too, I did too. Michelle also had a few things to say..she called him, again." Alfred instantly sat up straight, making Matthew tilt his head in curiosity.

"That little, I hate her so much." Alfred had snarled at the thought of the manipulative British women who had his step-brother in custody.

"I hate her too, we all do. Ahh, did you ask Matthew-_kun_ if he's coming? I'd be delighted if he di-"

"Yup," Alfred said as ruffled Matthew's hair "-he's coming! For sure! And, so is Angmana!" Alfred cheerfully said.

"Good. Have you asked Mathias-_kun_? Perhaps Astrid-_chan_ would come along."

Alfred instantly waved that off, "yeah, yeah, I'm'ma ask 'em! They're probably going to say, yes, though. I wonder how we can convince Astrid.. This would be a perfect moment for Danny to strike!"

Matthew let's out a few giggles, he then noticed the untouched coffee mug and proceeds to the kitchen to wash it and such.

"Ah, hai, I guess so, it may be that," Kiku said, sounding more pleased.

"Ah, yeah, probably, so, um.."

"Ah, yes, I didn't know, he said he'd stay. He said it **to me**, and, now, he's gone.. It's unbearable.."

"...I-I also talked to him, he even** told me** he'd stay. He really did."

Kiku, was probably rubbing his forehead with one hand and holding the phone with the other, "do you think Jett would be interested..in coming with us to Japan?"

"Jett? Du- _Okaa-san_, he'd probably love ta' come!"

"Well, okay, anyways, I must leave. _Sayonara_."

"Goodby-"

A buzz was heard and Alfred set his cell phone down and laid down on the couch, suddenly bringing his finger up in the air to draw symbols in the air.

Matthew shortly returned and laid down on top of Alfred, nuzzling his neck. Alfred let out a yawn, "bah, all this drama has made me tired. I'm going to take a nap. You with me?" Matthew nodded and let out a yawn of his own, curling up on Alfred and slowly falling asleep himself, Alfred only followed suit...

* * *

Alfred groggily woke up and started working out the kinks in his neck, rubbing his sore muscles. Matthew, it appears, had already woke up, leaving Alfred alone on the couch. The tired American stood up and stretched, letting out a pleasured moan. Suddenly, a note on the end table caught his eyes. He picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I got an urgent call! I had to leave for something! Sorry, I thought we could spend this moment together.._

_Anyways, I made some breakfast, it's probably cold by now._

_I left all the phone number with this note, but, you probably missed them._

_But, don't worry! I'll come back! Just wait for some time.._

* * *

(A/N)

Hey~! Sorry for the short chapter/filler thing. And, also, sorry for updating so late.. I try every week, but, school.

I may move off Alfred's perspective and dive further into the past of Arthur, Kiku, Yao, Michelle, Aleksander and Emily, next chapter. (Mostly because I enjoy it~!)

Well, you got some yaoi!

And, yes, I changed my pen name to "Hisoku Mitobori," nothing like a good 'ol Japanese name! And, it's easier to use and all..

Remember! Leave a review and all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	5. A small spark of happiness from him

_Summary which I said I'd continue:_

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

* * *

Astrid's black locks whipped in the hair, her cold black eyes focusing on the screen of her phone, her hold strong enough to break it, (or at least that's the rumour; Astrid is capable of breaking a Nokia. Although, she isn't holding a Nokia but a BlackBerry which she often forgets the name of.) she really didn't need to be here at all.

It started out simple, she was at home, enjoying a cup of tea and reading a book. She, suddenly had gotten a text message which had the stupidest thing written on it:

Meet me at the park!

A text right from Mathias, she didn't why the hell she even decided to come, but, here she is. Glaring at that text message on a bunch on a warm summer day. She heard approaching footsteps and looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Astriiiiiiiid! You came!"

She glared as he dragged out the last part of her name.

"Mathias," she begrudgingly said as she stood up, tucking the phone in her pocket.

Mathias - on the other hand - is feeling the quite opposite of Astrid. He's feeling exceptionally happy.  
He did a slight bounce as he approached the angry Greenlandic, taking a quick note of her appearance. "C'mon!" He said as he pulled her hand, only to have the friction of her feet rubbing the ground slowing them down.

Astrid pulled her hand back and crossed her arms, "what's going on?" She said with slight suspicion and with and edge of anger. She tilted her head to get a better view of the park, perhaps something up ahead she could catch by doing that very action. She got rewarded with nothing and sighed, returning her head to her original position.

Mathias blinked and rubbed the back of his head, rubbing his foot on the ground. "Well, um.."

Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"You see," Mathias slowly began, "I thought we could have some fun! Like, yeah! Fun!" He said slowly, he had been waiting for 5809 hours! Well, not really. But that is Mathias (who hasn't mastered bottle language) for you.

The black-haired suspicious girl kept her arms crossed and looked around, "we're too old for a park.." She trailed off, knowing Mathias wouldn't listen.  
And, she was right, he simply pulled her more harshly and forced her to run to the playground situated in the park.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called as she was forced to run.

Mathias looked back at her and grinned, "nope. If I take any longer; we're going to run out of time!"

She sighed and, finally approached the playground.

* * *

Astrid was laughing gently as Matthew pushed her, her black hair flowing with the wind as it breezed past her, Mathias chuckling as he pushed her. "Well?! See, told you it's going to be fun!" He said as he pushed her.  
Astrid looked behind as she was on the swing to look at Mathias, "yeah..you're right.. For once!" She looked back in front of her and jumped off the swing. She landed on the ground (covered with sand) and laughed a little. The Dane, now taken back, rushed to her side and crouched down.

"You okay?" He asked as he slowly poked her.

She sat up from the ground and looked at him, "yeah," she said as she returned her attention to her arms and wiped the sand off her arms.

Mathias, in return, crossed his arms, "why did you do that..?"

Astrid turned to face Mathias, "fun," she said simply. "For fun.." She awkwardly trailed off, not knowing how to properly explain it.

_It was just...reaction at it's finest...? But wouldn't one's reaction be to slow down carefully...? _Mathias thought to himself.  
"Hurting yourself isn't fun!" He said as he scolded her and started observing her arms for any scars or wounds.

"You always hurt yourself and call it "fun," she retorted back as slowly stood up with slight hesitation, wincing slightly but regaining her composure .

Mathis stood up as well and crossed his arms, "well..that's different! Kinda.." He trailed off with uncertainty.

The Greenlandic simply sighed and nudged Mathias as she began to walk, "well.. Time to go home," she said simply.

Mathias stood there for a moment but quickly caught up, "hey! But-"

"-Nope."

"You haven't even-"

"-I enjoyed this, don't ruin it."

Mathias was about to respond, but he realized what she just said, he grinned and walked back to the bench with Astrid, "I just have one last question."

She was about to speak but stopped herself.

"Come to Japan with, Alfred, his sister, his boyfriend and his mom..?"

"..Sure. Let me just check around."

* * *

_"Mattie~!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Wanna fuck?"_

_"No, Alfred, we have to get ready for the trip; everything is set."_

* * *

(A/N)

Yes, I did post this late (my goal was one chapter every week)..

Sorry! School and all got me really busy!

Anyways.. I just really wanted to get towards the plot, already! I felt I was holding this up and all the relationships have been properly explained.

(If not, tell me, and I can write a one-shot on it..)

Please review? I haven't got a single one.. I mean, I do plan on continuing it.. But, reviewing encourages me to update quickly and makes me happy. It also means you guys are enjoying what you're reading, I'd hate to displease you, but, I don't know what's right or wrong unless I'm told - personally - or review wise..

Also! I know somewhere, I posted the same chapter twice..? Well, that problem is fixed and the right chapter is posted up! I think it's 4/5.. Whatever one it is; it's fixed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	6. Regrets, happiness and the full package

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan _

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

* * *

The gang (composed of Alfred, Matthew, Mathias, Kiku, Angelica, Jett and Astrid) were standing at the airport, after a long agonizing drive; they had finally reached the place. Jett looked around curiously, (it took some time in making up an excuse as to why he's going to America. And getting him there.) he had never been in an airport..

"Wow, mate, this is fantastic!" He happily said (his mood was previously spoiled due to the fact his koala couldn't come. Matthew was also hesitant in leaving his bear with someone else's care.) and jumped around.

Mathias nudged Astrid, "what do you think? Astriiiiiiiiiiiid."

She glared at him, "it's an airport. What do you expect me to think?"

Mathias pouted and looked the other way, "weellll—"

Matthew, Alfred's arm wrapped around him, sighed, "we should get a move on.." He quietly said, but, everyone was too busy. Alfred was hauling the entire portion of the luggage (he's surprisingly strong). Kiku was scolding him to not open the bags of chips but Alfred continued whining. "I'm hungry!" He said rather childishly.

Jett was running around, exclaiming to random people that he's at an airport. Angelica was making sure that everyone had their tickets and passports were all still here. Mathias and Astrid were talking about something irrelevant — more like Astrid making snarky comments and Mathias giving a stupid replies, yup, it's a mess. But; it's a normal occurrence.

"All right," Angelica happily said, "we're ready~! The tickets and passports are here~! The flight isn't until another thirty minutes!" She said, proud of herself, but, to her dismay; only Matthew listened, he nodded glumly, "yeah.."

The Romanian frowned, they needed order! She first walked to Alfred and Kiku (marched), "_fratele mai mic_, we already ate. No. More."

"Buuut—"

"—No buts, listen to your mom and get going; we have thirty minutes."

Kiku straightened his posture, "_hai_."

She, then grabbed Jett by his shirt, "Jett..stop freaking people out and get ready!" By then, three men were trying to catch him and beat him up. Five women were giving him nasty looks and seven children were crying.

"But, it's so fun~!" He stupidly said, Angelica glared, "get. Ready." The poor Australian had gotten scared and gave a salute, "yes m'am."

And now, the two sexually confused people, "Mrs. Køhler, Mr. Køhler, please listen."

Astrid blushed and stuttered, "M—Mrs. Køhler, I—"

Mathias interrupted, "—okay~! I'll get m'wife to listen~!

"W—what no—"

"—Okay, everyone, we have, twenty five minutes left. Let's go to our seating area—"

"—Race ya'," and with that, Alfred dropped everything and ran away, like the child he is.

Matthew sighed and started collecting everything, "well.. There goes Alfred," the group bunched up and started dividing the luggage duty (Jett called after Alfred and then ran after him).

_He's so cute.. Gosh.. _Matthew irritably thought to himself. _Why does he have to be so adorable?_

He saw as Alfred stared jumping up and down and pointed from the window to an airplane.

_Cute. _

"If only I could top," Matthew muttered embarrassingly to himself.

Kiku's ears perked up, "Matthew-_kun_..did you just say—"

"—Huh, n—no. N—nothing!" He stuttered quickly.

The (remaining) group headed towards Alfred and Jett's spot.

The boys were exclaiming pointless things to each other, nothing important, just about how the airport tended to make them happier than they should be. Alfred threw his arms up in the air, "—and then it flies high in the sky! It tilts and it's just the coolest thing, ya' gotta' see it to believe it!" He said happily as he described the much potential of an airplane, and how experienced them (topped with some over exaggeration, of course).

Matthew shook his head and smiled, he could never get enough of Al, even if he tried. Angmana just did a fond glance and then went back to checking the time on her phone. "Just a few more," she said contently. Kiku, looked around, flashing a picture or so of the nearest thing; to distract Alfred when had tantrums, of course.

Astrid walked up to the giant windows and checked outside it, she lightly tapped on the window, a fond glance. "I never get tired of this," she said softly. Mathias popped beside her, he leaned forward slightly, pressing his forehead against the cool glass, "been there done that," he said in response to her earlier statement. She snorted, " of course.. The only things you like are consisted of Lego, Danishes and beer." Mathias nodded, " got 'em all right.."

Angmana tapped her foot impatiently, "..three more." She said as he called out, "everyone get ready!" Astrid kneeled down slightly to pick up her bags, Mathias already had his stuff over his shoulder (the stuff that could be taken to the plane, that is). Alfred hopped over to Matthew and took both their duffel bags. Jett ran over to Angmana and impatiently snatched his bag.

"Two more," she said and began walking to the boarding area.

Everyone else followed her, including the few others taking this trip.

"One," the attendants and others involved with the flight were already lined up ready to see passports and tickets.

"Rea—"

Everyone started to board the plane, Alfred was happily jumping up and down, Jett was even more excited. Matthew giggled, Astrid boarded on normally, Mathias was pushing her and nudging her forward. Kiku was rapidly taking pictures and Angmana was waiting for everyone to get on.

And, Arthur watched quietly as his family boarded the plane and left him. Now, he knew he was at blame and this wasn't forever. But, he still had a small aching in his heart, feeling regret and other indescribable emotions. He sighed quietly and left, he took a very small brake to see them off — his family and the friends included.

He felt particularly bad for Kiku, his wife, or husband as everyone except for Alfred would prefer it. He looked longing at his Japanese lover.

"Bloody..this is my fault," he muttered. "I shouldn't have.." He trailed off with regret.

"Better get a move on," he began walking through the crowds and to his car.

* * *

_"Okaa-san! I found the person!" Alfred excitedly said as he skipped through the house. "My yoo-kah!" He skipped beside Kiku._

_"Mosuko, it's uke. And, is he moe?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Full moe?"_

_"Full moe!" Alfred happily replied._

_"I must be the judge of that," Kiku said sternly._

_Arthur looked up from drinking tea, "bloody, what is going on?" His only son grinned, "I found that special someone," he said with a cheeky grin. "I found __**him**__."_

_Arthur set his newspaper down, "bloody good! Now, let's see if he can put up with your 'hero' nonsense."_

_"Hey!"_

* * *

Arthur chuckled at those fond memories. What he wouldn't give to relive those — only except for a marriage..

* * *

(A/N)

Anon007: Eh, thank you! I appreciate it! And, yes further in the story, there will be some CanAme.

Updated! Only because I actually got to use a computer..heh..I usually use my iPad for typing everything up..

So, more airport scenes? Or not? If I get nothing I'm going to just skip to Japan..

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	7. The force in it's first act

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

* * *

Kiku slowly drove his rental MDX on the rugged path (covered with stones and very bumpy). Angelica, beside him, looked around "this looks like fun.." She murmured, "if everything wasn't so..old and worn out.." She said in a bored tone, and she's right. There are small abandoned shops and homes, they show little sign of being renovated and fixed up. There was also nobody present..as if everyone just disappeared. The homes or anything at all showed no sign of having any light, even if there are people, it seems as if they simply detest light. The path is also very sloppy, little to no work or effort was put into it. Angelica cringed, "Alfred'll be extremely..disappointed." It wasn't like she could make anything out, anyways. It was pitch black, no street lights, just the moonlight and the car's headlights illuminating everything. On top, everything is extremely foggy. What she knew for sure is that Kiku is driving beside a forest, very dark with giant trees, the branches shaped like long and thin fingers. She sighed and leaned her head against the cool window.

Her side faced the small tone whilst Kiku's faced the forest. She looked out the window, hoping for some signs of civilization, but, her eye caught something. "Someone's there!" She said happily, Kiku nodded and kept looking ahead, "I see."  
At this, Matthew had woken up and leaned forward to look out her window, "really?" He asked in disbelief and looked closer, "there is figure!" He said happily, "maybe we should ask them about this place?" He said, trying to look through the fog better.

The female Romanian nodded, "of course. But," she paused to squint, "this person looks like they're wearing..armour." She said in slight realization. Kiku nodded, "some people tend to walk around in armour, from what I've seen, to look more real when cosplaying." Matthew nodded, "oh! Cool." He said happily.  
Angmana furrowed her eyebrows, "could you stop for a minute—'

"—It..it disappeared?" Matthew said softly, the figure just suddenly disappeared. "That's just plain creepy.." He said in a petit voice. Kiku shook his head, "I can not bring myself to believe that you are scared of a simple trick of the light." He said softly, "perhaps we all got fooled by a misconception."  
Angmana nodded tentatively.

Suddenly, the car did a slight shake (it had woken everyone up), stopped moving and then the lights turned off. Alfred groggily looked around, "huh? _Okaa-san_, why'dya stop moving?" Kiku shook his head, "I don't know, it just suddenly stopped." Kiku said in a calm voice. Astrid looked out the window, "maybe you shou—"

And, interrupted her was the low hum of the car starting back up.

Astrid frowned, "how could this be?" Kiku looked around, "I didn't touch the keys." Mathias shook his head, "it's creepy." Jett also nodded, "yeah, mate! It's unnatural!" Kiku snorted, or made a slight noise, "this car is unnatural. It just must've had a small jinx." He said in a composed tone, "I do not see a reason for fright at all." Matthew nodded in relief, "that must be it. We did rent this thing." Alfred looked around in a para sound fashion, "still, dudes, "it's like a g—ghost!" He said in a frightened voice.  
Angmana did a reassuring smile, "little brother, it is not a ghost. I know of this, I don't feel anything." Oh, yes, Angelica also posses a frightening ability of _ESP_, she could slightly move objects, but, could tell of a danger coming ahead. Her ability had helped all kinds of people. "I sense nothing, this is the technology being the crap it is." She said softly, "do not be scared."

Jett did a nod, "well, mate, I will be going back to sleep." He said slowly, and tilted his head, closed his eyes and shuffled around for a comfortable position. Astrid nodded in agreement, "me too.." She trailed off as she leaned on Mathias to rest. Mathias nodded, "for once; I agree." He leaned against her head and snuggled.  
Alfred already fell asleep and Matthew soon followed suit. Kiku paused for a moment and then continued driving.

"I do agree, this is strange." He said softly, "but, nothing to be wary of." He also said softly. Angmana shifted, "I don't know. This is really, my first time that I've experienced something as weird as this." She said tiredly, "but, I don't think we should jump to conclusions."

Kiku felt a slight kink growing through his hands, "I have been driving for too long." He said in a more normal toned voice, "perhaps I can switch with you, soon?"  
Angmana nodded, "yes, of course." She said in a willing voice, "the faster — where are we exactly going?" Kiku looked around, "..I do not know. Perhaps, we can sleep in here. And, in the morning, find a place..?" Angmana simply agreed, "I'm too tired for anything else."

The two fell back in their seat, Kiku sighed and then made the car turn, finding a place to park it. After searching, he found a parking space at a store..? It was unclear to him, and there were no lots, but, the car fit snugly beside the store. He glanced at Angmana, "Astrid-_chan_ left an extra two blankets for us," he said as be glanced behind, spotting the extra blankets on her lap.  
Angmana nodded and stretched over to grab them, she gave Kiku the thicker one and kept one for herself. She snuggled in the seat, "_noapte bună (1)_." She tiredly muttered, slurring the last part. Kiku covered himself in the blanket and leaned back, "good-night."

* * *

_A man stood, stood so tall. She saw._

_The man, a brave warrior stood tall. Ready for battle. She stood._

_He possessed a mighty blade. Cold steel eyes. Strands of platinum intertwined with bronze. She knew._

_He stood in pride, armed with dragon hide. He wore marks of dragon pride on his strong body. Trapped inside his eyes was a demon. She gasped._

_He stepped forward and became a weapon for someone greater. He slashed with his weapon, crimson dotted the ground. The juice looking horribly beautiful. She didn't know._

* * *

_He failed. He saw._

_He fell down. He stood_

_He has no weapon laying beside him. His eyes flashed determination. Crimson intertwined with a clear sheen. He knew._

_He laid and failed his duty. His dragon features fled and never could come back. The demon replaced with a small silver blade. He bit his lip._

_He took out the blade from his eyes. He wore one last chance on his skin. The blade gleamed brightly. The blade pierced flesh and skin. He knew this time._

* * *

(A/N)

Sorry for the late chapter! (And the shortness.)

I felt this one is important; the last part especially. It's hinting at the force which makes this story happen.

If you can't understand in due time, I'll take time explain any questions asked at the end of the story or drop a message if it's that urgent.

_1. Noapte bună_ means good-bye in Romanian.

(And, yes, I changed my last name, again.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


	8. The act starting

Summary which I said I'd continue:

_In Japan, there was a small, abandoned town, called; U.S.A. It had perked Alfred's curiosity and he decided to go to it. Alfred, of course, is the type to proclaim he's a hero and then wet his bed while watching a scary move. So, others came a long! His mom; Kiku Kirkland, his partial brother; Jett Kirkland, his best friend; Mathias Køhler, his boyfriend; Matthew Williams and his best friend's crush; Astrid Atsa! And of course, his beloved sister, Angmana_

_Together, they slowly uncover the horrifying secrets of U.S.A, or die trying._

_Pairings: AmeCan, DenGre and slight EngPan_

_Astrid Atsa is a Greenland O.C_

_Angelica Danilescu is the female version of Romania._

_Warnings: Swearing, graphic threats, violence and possible gore, yaoi and nudity._

-Start-

_Kiku placed a jet black strand behind his ear, he took a sip of coffee and then glanced at the laptop screen. Doing some research on his project which consisted of a basic platform called; Anime. Kiku had been drawing for years and got accepted in a top university in Japan for arts/animation. He had decided to look at some references of expressive poses and detailed hair at the time._

_The eyes came relatively easy, a few sparkles there and longer eyelashes to add personality. Sharp, narrow eyes for those strong and silents - make them slightly bigger and add an extra layer of eyelashes and a women is made._

_The body first came as a problem; they looked old school; not appealing for kids who have "good graphics" on their Anime requirement list. But, that soon got fixed, after making the proportions more sensible and realistic. Kiku had been proud of the changes made and how much better it looked._

_Hair, is probably what he continued to struggle on, his style is too weird. He wanted to balance his genres between Shoujo and Shounen with a small piece of Horror. That, probably became the hardest thing because usually when he drew hair - they totally made the character loose character. Kiku then would make a face, add hair, sigh and start over, ruining a perfect face with the wrong hair type._

_He had defiantly tried to convince that his style was acceptable to many people - mostly himself. But, that always came off as a fail and he tried to find new ways to make his hair more.."acceptable".._

_And then came expressive poses, the expression would be off and make the character look confusing, bent legs and graceful, gentle arms which curve slightly; all ruined by the facial expression; a dull unappeased look would grace - adorn that face. In other cases it was the body, a happy, cheerful face, a slight grin and raised eyebrows - contemplating would be a straight, stale and strict posture._

_He couldn't help it himself, he was never one for emotions himself and never prided on being a person with expression._

_Thus, he had traveled to a café and began scrolling through his laptop, sipping the coffee and trying to fix his hairs which had gotten messed from all that stress._

_At the same time - a Brit was visiting Japan with an old Chinese friend. Said man is Yao Wang, the Brit, Arthur Kirkland; was here with Yao to relax and all. Yao also wanted to visit a family friend's son; Honda; the only thing Arthur honestly processed when he was listening about the boy. Yao was taking to so quickly as if he's on a gameshow, "-and he had the chubbiest little cheeks, aru! He'd say 'konnichiwa' with this plain expression but he had the biggest eyes! And, oh, I feel so old compared to him~! He has really grown - I look like an old man in comparison! Oh, but is he grown! Mature and handsome.. And," he gave Arthur a suggestive nudge,"-he's gay," Yao quietly whispered to Arthur._

_Arthur sputtered a bit but regained his words, "w-what? Yao! Bloody hell! I'm not here for your 'dates'! I have a bloody fiancé!"_

_Yao did a slight nod, "I know... But-," he started taking in a quiet tone, "-Michelle has became - is - quite cold.." Arthur just simply shook his head and frowned, "old chap, she's as beautiful as a daisy and sweet as a fairy cake! Cold my arse."_

_Yao decided to shake his head with a frown but quickly lightened up. "Follow me, aru! There are many wonders here!" He said as he tugged Arthur away at a fast pace. "Hey! Wait up there!" He said as he got tugged away, his emotion slightly lightening up along with Yao._

_Yao's parents were immigrants from China and moved to England when Yao was at the age of ten. Arthur and Yao and quickly bonded and formed a friendship which would last for years to come. At age fifteen, Arthur had fell in love with a women named Michelle. She had slight German roots, at first, Yao, Emily and Aleksander - two other friends he met - were filled with happiness - Aleksander didn't show it as much. But, Emily, Aleksander and Yao suddenly became filled with doubt, Michelle had a thing for acting sweet and nice and then going cold in a span of few minutes. Arthur had fell for that simple trick, allowing Michelle to be cold get away with it. Aleksander got suspicious quickly and told Arthur to stay on edge. Emily had told Arthur some signs of a bad relationship, she was stuttering nervously and looked on tears - as she always did and Yao spied on Michelle and would report to Arthur of his findings._

_In the end, it didn't work out, the relationship continued and Aleksander simply bowed his head on shame. Emily tried to stop the flow of tears and hid her quivering lips by pulling her shirt up to cover her lips - a method which Arthur never really liked. Yao tried to convince him one last time but it didn't work._

_Three years later, Aleksander joined the army in England, and met a Russian girl name Monika while he went back to Russia for a little. Monika came back with him as they developed a relationship, one which Emily, Arthur and Yao both liked. In that three year span, Emily had simply decided to envelope herself in health and took courses for being a nurse. Yao and Arthur took law and started off excellent. Then, a year later, Aleksander and Monika moved from Liverpool to the live city of London and Emily had went to Ireland for a better experience for her job and education purposes. Yao stayed with Arthur; and they all kept contact with each other. They wrote letters and sometimes even met up._

_Now, everyone had aged up to twenty-five, everyone doing well. Emily had became a nurse and met a man named Lance, they married, and the wedding was grand. Aleksander and Monika had also married, Arthur became the best man and Yao became the old man. Monika wanted Emily as the bridesmaid, Emily was tearing up when she'd heard the news._

_And of course, Yao and Arthur stuck together and they became great lawyers!_

_And now, they're visiting Japan, while Yao was dragging Arthur, he had found something or someone and quickly jumped up. Dragging Arthur with more force, "I found him, aru~!" Yao happily said as he pulled Arthur to a café. "Bloody hell! Control yourself!" Arthur said while he tried to remove himself from Yao's tight grasp._

_"Arthur! Just wait and see~!" He happily said again as he forced Arthur inside the café, seeing a man with short black hair look up, he looked quite stressed at it._

_"Yao?" The man said in realization, "it's you." The man said, more sure of his earlier statement._

_"Kiku, aru!" Yao happily said and tugged on Arthur to follow while he danced to "Kiku's" table, Arthur managed to stumble a little but regained his straight, gentlemen posture._

_Yao then pointed to Arthur, "this is him! The one I was talking about, aru~!" Kiku turned to Arthur and nodded, "ah... Konnichiwa, Arthur-san.." Kiku trailed off, waiting for the answer._

_"Oh! Ah! Yes, hello," Arthur said in realization, as he had got in a little trance. Yao hid his squeal and did a little clap, making him seem like a girl. "Let's get to it, aru~!" Kiku nodded and Arthur pulled out a seat from under the coffee table._

_Yao did the same and placed his hand on Kiku's, Kiku quickly snapping his hands back. "Ah, please refrain from making cont- Ah. Where are my manners?" He turned to Arthur, "my name is Honda Kiku, I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking."_

_Arthur nodded and extended his hand, "pleased to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland, Yao is rather fond of you and you seem like a fine chap."_

_Kiku quickly shook his hand and quickly brought his hand back to the laptop. "I'm glad, hopefully we can be friends," he said, not really knowing what to say._

...Back to reality..

Alfred walked into the hotel building and walked to the counter, "could you buzz me to Matthew Bonnefoy Williams?" He said as he pressed his hands on the (bullet proof) screen which separated them, tilting his head a little. The secretary; a women who's a belly sticking out of her shirt; indicating she's somewhat plump; nodded. "Sure, and, what's your name?" She said as she typed a few things on the computer in front of her, nodded and then pressed the phone to her ear.

"Alfred Franklin Honda Kirkland," he said with a proud grin and jabbed his thumb to point at himself (Alfred is the type to stab himself in the eye, cry about it and then blame it on an imaginary villain). The women gave a fake smile and pressed a few numbers on the key pad for the phone numbers. The phone let out a small buzz but completely got intercepted by a majestic, "hello?"

Matthew Bonnefoy Williams, one of the people to actually remember Alfred's over welming name and sound so angelic when saying it. Matthew, a cute little Canadian, Alfred had met while he was as child. Matthew lives in Canada, but, stays in America from time to time.

Even then, they'd managed to keep a healthy relationship which Alfred takes pride in.

"Yes, okay, I'll open the door for him," she said as she gestured for Alfred to go on, pressing a button in which made the door that separate him and his lover, open.

Alfred flashed a smile and walked out of the lobby to the building, he walked down the hall and then stopped at the elevator. Clicking a button near the entrance of the elevator to signal he's going up. Alfred waited a moment, drumming his fingers on wall, but the elevator door opened and he stepped inside.

Inside, there was a thin women with two children, a man in a suit and girl with a ripped and torn dress, her mascara turned into thick black lines as she cried. The women was trying to comfort her about something. The man stepped out.

"D'ya need help with anything?" He asked in a concerned tone, the girl quickly shook her head. Alfred frowned and then shoved his hands in his bomber jacket pockets, his hands returned with a tissue and Alfred held it out, "here."

The girl nodded and took the tissue, the women gave a sad smile and went back to comforting the girl. Speaking in a dialect which Alfred didn't understand, he made sure to keep the elevator open so they could step out. The girl, noticing his acts, nodded and stepped out with the women and small children.

Alfred made sure to click the button which indicated what level he's going to, level fourteen, room thirty-five.

The elevator started humming and he felt himself becoming lifted. He shoved his fingers in his ears to prevent them from getting plugged.

The elevator stopped, opened, and he stepped out, the elevator closed behind him. Alfred began walking down the hallway and knocked on the door, number thirty-five.

"A-Alfred?"

(A/N)

Second chapter~! This wasn't supposed to leave you at suspense, I just got tired. Don't worry~! You'll get some AmeCan next chapter! No smut, sorry~!

Remember, review, try to point out my mistakes and send your criticism/feedback~! It is all appreciated! I will reply as much as possible!

Flamers destiny:

1, I'll try to talk to them.

2, If that doesn't work, I'll have to delete your flame!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the sole creator of Hetalia. I only own the plot and the Greenland O.C


End file.
